Scène de famille
by lily forever
Summary: OS. "'Scène de famille' était la première chose qui serait venue à l'esprit. Une banale et attendrissante scène de famille... Mais pas celle qu'on imaginait à première vue.". Derek x Casey, what else ?


Je ne crois pas que j'avais prévu d'écrire un siii long OS. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre que j'avais prévu que ça se termine comme ça.. Mais il faut croire que, finalement, vous avez bien là le tout dernier OS que je viens d'écrire et que, finalement, il me convient assez. D'accord, la fin est bizarre. Mais tant qu'on ne se pose pas de question, je trouve que ça passe très bien xD.

Bref, trêve de blablatage inutile. J'espère de tout coeur que vous aimerez cet OS, et que j'aurais le droit à des gentilles reviews ^^.

Gros bisous,

Lil's.

PS : Rien ne m'appartient. A part le petit Hugo ;D.

* * *

**Scène de famille.**

* * *

La scène avait quelque chose d'idyllique. Une jeune fille, brune, grande, fine et élancée -bref, le prototype de la fille parfaite- chantonnait doucement, tout en coupant en petits morceaux des pommes de terre. A côté, le coude sur sur la table, la mine légèrement ennuyée, un jeune homme brun, grand et mignon lui aussi la regardait. Et enfin, calé dans une chaise haute, un petit garçon d'environ un an babillait en jouant avec sa cuillère en plastique.

'Scène de famille' était la première chose qui serait venue à l'esprit. Une banale et attendrissante scène de famille... Mais pas celle qu'on imaginait à première vue.

Derek ne savait pas pourquoi, ce soir-là précisément, il pensait à ce genre de choses. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait décidé de _penser _ce soir. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il était obligé de garder son petit-frère, avec sa so... Casey et qu'il n'avait fait aucun scandale, alors qu'il était étrangement froid avec le bébé depuis qu'il était né, en contraste parfait avec Casey qui s'amusait à jouer à la maman chaque fois qu'elle pouvait. Ou simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait, aussi.

« Casey, » finit-il par grogner pour oublier ses pensées dérangeantes, « pourrais-tu, _s'il-te-plait, _la mettre en sourdine ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête en lui envoyant un regard noir.

« Si ma voix te dérange, Derek, ton fauteuil et la télé se feront un plaisir de te retrouver ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas indispensable dans cette cuisine ! »

« Voyons, bébé Hugo m'adore, je ne vais pas le priver de ma présence, » sourit-t-il narquoisement.

Casey jeta un regard involontaire vers Hugo, qui lui adressa un grand sourire rayonnant, montrant deux uniques petites dents. Elle soupira.

« D'accord, j'admets qu'il t'aime bien... Reste à savoir pourquoi, toi qui d'habitude ne l'approche pas à moins de trois mètres ! » marmonna-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Il y avait quelque chose, chez ce gamin, qui l'horripilait au plus au point. Bien sur, Derek avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement était ridicule, et que l'enfant n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Si quelqu'un avait été à blâmer, ça aurait plutôt du être Nora et George. Mais comme ils étaient visiblement trop naïfs, perdus dans une seconde jeunesse et incapable de voir ce qui s'était passé sous leur propre toit, Derek avait reporté sa déception sur le petit garçon.. Ce qui n'empêchait pas celui-ci de savoir prononcé son nom à la perfection, et de lui adresser des grands sourires à chaque fois que son grand frère était là.

« C'est l'effet Venturi, Case. Tout le monde nous aime. C'est physique. » déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Te voilà reparti dans tes fantasmes, Derek... Fais attention à ne pas faire de rechute.. » sourit plaisamment Casey.

« Trésor, c'est un fait prouvé. Trouve-moi une seule personne qui ne m'aime pas ? »

La jeune fille se crispa. Il savait exactement pourquoi, bien sur. Mais comme c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il fit donc mine de ne pas voir ses yeux furibonds, gardant son petit rictus sur les lèvres.

« Moi, Derek, » répondit-elle finalement. « Et ne m'appelle pas Trésor. »

Il leva un sourcil, et se redressa légèrement. La conversation devenait enfin intéressante.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, à l'université, pourtant... »

« Tu sais bien que c'est différent, » souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur les patates.

Vrai, encore. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, elle n'acceptait plus qu'il l'attrape parfois par les épaules. Elle ne mettait plus sa tête sur ses genoux quand ils regardaient un film. Elle ne cherchait pas le moindre contact physique, comme lui, mais s'acharnait au contraire à être la plus distante possible. Même s'il savait pourquoi, c'était exaspérant.

« Développe, je t'en prie, tu en meures d'envie, » railla-t-il.

« Derek, sois tu te tais, sois tu t'en vas. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. » grinça-t-elle.

« Je veux juste connaître la différence entre ici et l'université, » insista-t-il en prenant un air innocent. « Rien de plus Trésor, je t'assure. »

« Ne. M'appelle. Pas. TRESOR ! » s'écria-t-elle furieusement en relevant la tête brusquement.

Ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Derek se félicita intérieurement d'avoir toujours su la mettre en colère. Savait-elle seulement combien elle était sexy, furieuse comme maintenant ? Le bébé émit un petit hoquet, suivit bientôt d'un léger sanglot.

« Tu fais pleuré Bébé Hugo, Casey, » lui repprocha-t-il, les yeux amusés.

Casey, elle, ne semblait pas le moins du monde trouver ça drôle. Elle se pencha vers Hugo, et lui plaqua un petit baiser sur le front avant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien mon chéri, Derek m'a juste un peu énervée. Ne pleure pas mon petit ange. »

« Derek.. » répéta avec un peu d'enthousiasme Hugo, avant de tourner la tête vers le brun.

« Oui, » acquiesça doucement la brune.

« Casey ! »

« C'est moi, mon chéri. »

« Casey et Derek ! » s'exclama Hugo avant d'éclater de rire sans raison apparente.

Casey jeta un coup d'oeil interloqué à l'enfant, abaissant instinctivement sa main. Derek lui-même, surpris, ne trouva pas quelque chose de brillant à lancer. Sous le rire du bébé, ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard qui en disait long. Le genre de regard qu'ils évitaient habituellement avec soin. Puis Casey rougit légèrement, et détourna la tête.

Derek soupira. De toute façon, c'était toujours pareil. Ils finissaient toujours par choisir la fuite.

D&C

« Derek ! » s'exclama Casey avec une note de désespoir dans la voix en apparaissant sur le pas de sa porte.

Il releva paresseusement la tête. Casey tenait Bébé Hugo dans les bras, mais celui-ci se débattait en braillant. Il haussa un sourcil étonné. Depuis quand Casey faisait pleurer les enfants ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre gamin ? » s'exclama-t-il.

En d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait hurlé dessus. Mais là, elle se contenta de lever vers lui un regard fatigué, et ça le surpris encore davantage que les pleurs du bébé.

« Il refuse de dormir, » souffla-t-elle. « En fait, il te réclame, entre deux crises de larmes. »

« _Moi ? _»

« Crois-moi, je suis la première étonnée ! »

« Dereeeeeek ! » hurla Hugo.

Casey s'empressa de s'approcher du lit, et déposa l'enfant dessus.

« Chut mon coeur, chut. Derek est là, tu vois ? Il est ici. »

Les yeux noisette d'Hugo observèrent attentivement Derek, puis il adressa un grand sourire à son grand frère, et se laissa tomber en arrière, accompagné dans sa chute par les mains prudentes de sa grande soeur, avant de fermer les yeux. Derek et Casey l'observèrent alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans le grand lit.

« C'est une blague, là ? » s'étouffa Derek. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?! »

« Il s'endort, Derek. »

« Dans MON lit ? »

« Il semblerait. »

« Mais...Mais... »

Casey posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front du bébé, puis se redressa un mimant un chut silencieux à son demi-frère qui, de toute manière, semblait pour l'instant totalement incapable de finir une phrase.

« Il a le culot des McDonald, » murmura-t-elle avec attendrissement.

« Des Venturi, » rectifia Derek un peu distraitement.

« Non, des McDonald, » persista Casey. « Bref. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Derek. »

« Bonn... Hé ! Tu comptes le laisser là ? » s'écria-t-il, médusé.

Casey haussa un sourcil étonné alors que, alerté par le cri de son grand frère, Hugo soulevait ses paupières paresseusement.

« Visiblement, c'est toi qu'il veut, » lança-t-elle comme s'il était idiot. « Je ne vais pas provoquer une nouvelle crise, j'ai assez donné pour ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que tu peux survivre une nuit entière avec un petit garçon... »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire moqueur, et se retourna vers la porte, prête à partir, quand un cri la fit se figer soudainement.

« Caseeeeyyyy... »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, espérant sans trop y croire qu'elle était juste en train de vivre un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais le ricanement de Derek, par dessus les pleurnichements d'Hugo la convainquit -malheureusement- qu'elle était bel et bien dans la réalité. Elle se retourna avec un sourire crispé et s'approcha à nouveau de l'enfant.

« Mon chéri, ne pleure pas.. Je suis là... »

« Resse... » ordonna le petit garçon en reniflant avec exagération.

« C'est un caprice, jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

Les lèvres d'Hugo se remirent à trembler.

« T'inquiète, Bébé Hugo, Casey dort avec toi et moi, cette nuit. Pas vrai Casey ? » lança naturellement Derek.

La jeune fille fusilla du regard son demi-frère, qui l'observait avec un rictus, fier de son coup. Elle ne voulait pas dormir avec Hugo ! Et certainement pas avec Derek ! C'était... Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au delà de ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

« Je ne pense pas... » commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Allez, Case, » insista Derek. « On peut très bien dormir tous les trois ensemble, non ? Entre frères et soeur... »

Le sang de Casey se glaça dans ses veines. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il était en train de dire ??

« Casey... » répéta Hugo avec une toute petite voix suppliante.

Ils la fixaient tous les deux avec une petite mine de chien battu, lui faisant les yeux doux et pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que Hugo ressemblait diablement à son grand frère. Les même yeux noisette, le même visage, à part le nez -indéniablement McDonald-, et les cheveux. Et déjà la même façon de réussir à la convaincre de faire ce qu'elle ne voulait justement _pas _faire.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-elle. « Pousse-toi, Derek. »

Vainqueur, le jeune homme se décala, gardant Bébé Hugo près de lui, et observa avec délice son plus grand rêve se réaliser : Casey McDonald en train de se glisser dans ses draps. Évidemment, les maintes fois où il avait imaginé pareil scénario, il n'y avait pas Hugo, et elle ne portait pas cet horrible pyjama rose ; D'ailleurs... Portait-elle vraiment quelque chose ?

« A quoi tu penses ? » murmura Casey alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

Comme il supposait -à juste titre- qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas la vérité, il opta pour un semi-mensonge.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu portes toujours cet horrible truc pour dormir ? »

Casey sembla hésiter entre se fâcher ou répondre sincèrement, puis haussa finalement les épaules avec un demi-sourire.

« Derek, tu me voyais vraiment me trimballer devant toi en nuisette ? »

_'Pourquoi pas ?' _hurla le subconscient de Derek immédiatement. Mais la raison du jeune homme -oui parce qu'il en avait une- ne pouvait que penser que ça aurait été, sans aucun doute, une mauvaise idée. Aurait-il eut la même retenue avec Casey s'il l'avait vu pendant trois ans, tous les matins, et tous les soirs, dans une minuscule chemise de nuit ? Certainement pas, décida-t-il pour lui-même. Hé... Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout. Et Casey, une fille très très très sexy.

Il resta silencieux, et Casey interpréta sa non-réponse comme une approbation, puisqu'elle changea de sujet, en se tortillant légèrement pour être plus à l'aise, sans gêner Hugo qui semblait déjà s'être endormi.

« Tu crois que si je pars maintenant, il s'en rendra compte ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ouaip, » affirma-t-il avec un air assuré.

Bon, peut-être que le garçon ne se réveillera pas... Mais Derek ne perdrait pas l'occasion d'avoir la belle brune dans son lit, même pour tout l'or du monde.

Casey eut un petit sourire, un peu ailleurs, tout en dégageant distraitement une mèche de cheveux du front d'Hugo.

« C'est un vrai petit Venturi.. » glissa-t-elle tendrement.

Derek lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle développa :

« Tout ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient... »

Il sentit quelque chose d'amer apparaître dans sa bouche. Il se souvenait qu'avant, il avait l'habitude de répéter ce "dicton" à Casey très souvent. C'était avant de... C'était avant qu'il se rende compte que c'était définitivement faux. Il y avait une chose... Une seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir... Et elle était en cet instant dans le même lit que lui.

« Tu sais bien que cette phrase es fausse... » se refrogna-t-il.

« Ah bon ? » fit mine de s'étonner la jeune fille en se redressant sur le coude.

« Casey... »

« Pourtant, tout ce que tu voulais, tu l'as, non ? »

« Non. »

« Moi je crois que si. »

Il observa attentivement son visage. Elle avait l'air sérieuse.

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-il.

« Tu en doutes encore ? »

D'accord, Derek avait toujours été d'une nullité impressionnante quand il s'agissait de parler sentiments. Mais là... C'était une déclaration cachée, qu'elle venait de lui faire, pas vrai ? Elle savait pertinemment à quoi il pensait en disant qu'il n'avait pas tout, et elle avait affirmé le contraire. Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire, à demi-mots, qu'elle...

« C'est un aveu ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« A toi de voir.. » répondit-elle avec détachement.

Il n'hésita que quelques secondes à peine. Il se pencha par dessus Hugo et déposa un petit et sage baiser sur les lèvres de Casey, qui, sous le choc, ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction.

« Il faut assumer les conséquences de ses paroles, Trésor.. »

Comme elle ne disait rien, il se repencha, fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Casey de rester silencieuse, surtout après quelque chose comme ça. Il s'attendait plus à un « DE-REK » outré, ou bien (mais c'était moins propable) à quelque chose comme : « Oh, Derek, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment ! ».

« Hum. Casey ? » tenta-t-il.

Elle se redressa si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour ne pas qu'ils se cognent. Elle le fixa un bref instant, puis posa sa main dans sa nuque, le forçant à se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire, Venturi.. » grogna-t-elle doucement.

Puis elle posa avec lenteur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il crut sérieusement devenir dingue. Mis à par le semblant de baiser qu'il lui avait donné deux minutes auparavant, il n'avait jamais embrassé Casey. Même à l'université, où ils agissaient quasiment comme un couple, il n'avait jamais osé. Et _là..._ Il approfondit rapidement le baiser, impatient, fougueux, tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux (depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait) et voulu se rapprocher encore, envahi à l'intérieur de son corps par un incendie, et son genou toucha alors quelque chose. Ou plutôt, _quelqu'un. _

Elle se détacha de Derek avec regret, le souffle court.

« Derek... Hugo... Ce n'est pas bien. On est en train de faire n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! » lui rappela-t-il, frustré. « Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce que je te repousse gentiment... »

« Ce n'est pas le baiser en lui-même qui me dérange, Derek ! » le coupa-t-elle assez sèchement.

« Ah bon ? Mais... Alors pourquoi tu dis qu'on fait n'importe quoi ? »

Derek n'était pas perdu. Pas du tout. Il était simplement complètement paumé. Il venait d'échanger le baiser le plus dément de toute sa vie avec la fille dont il était raide dingue, et elle le repoussait tout en lui disant que l'embrasser ne la dérangeait pas ? Finalement, Casey était peut-être vraiment folle. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression de gamin de 15 ans sur sa demi-soeur détestée...

« Hugo ! » s'exclama Casey. « Hugo ! Tu sais : _Notre petit-frère ! _»

...Ou peut-être que c'était juste lui qui était lent à la détente.

« Casey... Il dort. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas _lui _qui fait que nous ne devrions justement PAS s'embrasser ? »

« Après tout le mal qu'il a eut pour nous réunir dans le même lit ? » essaya de plaisanter Derek.

« _De-rek ! _»

« Ah ben tient, ça m'avait manqué... » marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune fille l'entendit très bien et le fusilla du regard. Il lui adressa son éternel petit sourire, celui qui, d'ordinaire, réussissait à la calmer quand elle n'était pas trop énervée contre lui. Par chance, elle ferma les yeux et soupira simplement.

« Je suis sérieuse, nous ne pouvons pas -malgré toute l'envie que j'en ai, n'en doutes pas. »

« Personne n'en saura rien, Trésor... » argumenta-t-il, horrifié à l'idée de ne jamais renouveler l'expérience parfaite qu'il venait de vivre (voir faire plus. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais).

« Même... Derek, on ne peut tout simplement pas être égoïstes comme ça... Ce serait mal envers notre famille et... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Merde ! Il _voulait _être égoïste, comme il l'avait toujours été ! Et maintenant qu'il savait que Casey n'était pas du tout contre l'idée d'être avec lui... (bon d'accord, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su... Mais elle l'avait embrassé !). Voilà le message qu'il essaya de lui faire passer. Message qu'elle sembla comprendre en répondant avec fougue.

« Je veux être avec toi, Case. » murmura-t-il en collant son front au sien.

« Moi aussi mais... »

« Pas de mais. Si tu ne veux pas le dire à la famille, alors on ne le dira pas. Je m'en fou. Je veux juste dire par là que tu as intérêt à n'embrasser aucun garçon comme tu viens de le faire à partir de maintenant, à part moi. »

« Parce que tu voudrais l'exclusivité, en plus ? » plaisanta-t-elle faiblement.

« Je n'admettrais rien d'autre.. » rectifia-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Tu as conscience que ça va dans les deux sens ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Elle disait oui, là ? Elle acceptait, il n'était pas dingue ?! Dieu, est-ce que Casey MacDonald était vraiment en train de lui dire qu'elle voulait bien sortir avec lui, pour de vrai ?!

« Je ne le voyais pas autrement. »

« Bien. »

« Bien ».

Il y eut un bref silence, où ils s'observèrent sans bouger.

« Derek, c'est le moment où tu es sensé m'embrasser ! » s'exclama finalement Casey.

« Oh...Ah oui. Oui, très bien ! »

Et, tout en réprimant le sourire niais qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres et de ruiner à jamais sa réputation -pas qu'elle allait lui servir désormais mais bon- il reposa avec délice sa bouche sur celle de Casey.

D&C

« Nora ! Le bébé n'est pas dans sa chambre ! »

Nora laissa un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Viens voir, Georgie, ici... »

Elle n'attendit pas que son mari la rejoigne pour reposer ses yeux sur l'attendrissante scène. Casey et Derek étaient endormis, les jambes emmêlées, la tête de Casey reposant sur l'épaule de Derek. Sur le torse de Derek, confortablement installé, Hugo roupillait comme un bien-heureux. Derek avait son bras autour de lui, de même que Casey. Et leurs deux mains s'étaient jointes dans leur sommeil.

« On ne devrait pas ramener Hugo ? » chuchota George.

Mais, d'après le ton de sa voix, Nora sentait qu'il n'en avait pas lui envie qu'elle. Elle secoua la tête doucement, puis entra dans la chambre, et remonta les couvertures abandonnées au fond du lit sur les trois occupants de celui-ci.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés ? » demanda une voix amusée.

Nora se retourna, pour voir Edwin, suivi de près par Lizzie. Les deux se stoppèrent en voyant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

« Waouh... » lâcha Edwin.

« ça mériterait une photo... » complèta Lizzie, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

« Déjà fait ! » chuchota une troisième voix endormie.

« Marti ! Tu devrais dormir ! » gronda gentiment George.

« Vous faîtes du bruit... » gémit la jeune fille.

« Chuuuut.. » souffla alors Nora. « On va les laisser dormir maintenant, d'accord ? Et on va tous au lit ! Je ne voudrais qu'ils se réveillent, ils sont trop mignons... »

« Il semblerait que Derek et Casey arrivent enfin à se comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre... » déclara George avec un grand sourire.

« Comme des vrais frère et soeur ! » approuva Nora, ravie.

Alors qu'ils descendaient après avoir souhaités bonne nuit à leurs enfants encore debout, Lizzie, Edwin et Marti échangèrent des regards interloqués.

« Ils n'ont pas encore compris ? » lâcha finalement Lizzie, médusée.

« Je doute qu'ils comprennent un jour que Derek et Casey sont amoureux, ma petite Lizzie... » ricana Edwin en posant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bah... Peut-être le jour où ils annonceront qu'ils vont se marier ? » espéra Marti.

Ils pouffèrent silencieusement, puis Lizzie referma la porte de la chambre de Derek sur la dernière vision d'une belle scène de famille... Et même si ce n'était pas celle que l'on aurait pu croire, elle n'en restait pas moins la preuve concrète que les Venturis-MacDonalds avaient finalement réussis à s'unifier...Totalement.

Fiin. :)


End file.
